


he couldn't

by introvertedriri



Category: ONF (Band)
Genre: Angst, Jaeyoung is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 20:31:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14880723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introvertedriri/pseuds/introvertedriri
Summary: He wants to comeback but he couldn't.





	he couldn't

**Author's Note:**

> i only made this for thirty minutes and idk why i made this ;; i want to write a fluff fic for onf but it ended up on this
> 
> will prolly write a lot of onf fics in the future too.
> 
> sorry if this is kind of a cliche but i wanna write something like this huhu

“Wake up, sleepy head.”

 

With a kiss on a forehead from Changyoon, Minseok opened his eyes and rubbed it which made the older male smile at the brunette’s cuteness and had the urge to kiss him on his cheeks.

“Morning, Minseokie.” he greeted the younger male which was looking around, “I’ll be outside. You probably know what day it is today so I’ll wait for you outside, okay? Remember to wear a coat or even just a scarf since it’s kind of cold and it’s raining.”

 

 

The younger male stretched his arms which Changyoon finds cute, everything that Minseok does is cute in his eyes. With a last glance on the brunette, he went out of the room and sat at the couch. He can’t help but look at the picture frame on the drawer nearby and smiles at it.

 

“Minseok is too cute for his own good..” Changyoon mumbled.

 

It was a photo that Jaeyoung, their friend took for both of them when they went into an amusement park. Minseok was smiling while his arms are wrapped around Changyoon’s waist as he was grinning widely as his eyes crinkled. Jaeyoung even commented how Changyoon looked like he’s the happiest in there and Changyoon, being himself, said an another snarky remark about Jaeyoung.

 

Ah, the good old times.

 

He heard the door opened so he looked at the door’s direction and saw Minseok, the younger male is wearing a brown sweater while a large brown coat was on his arms, folded neatly. Changyoon noticed who owns the coat and he winced, silently cursing himself for leaving it on a place where Minseok can still see it. He felt sorry for the brunette.

 

“Changyoon hyung, good morning.” Changyoon smiled when Minseok greeted him as the younger male stare at a certain direction.

“You should eat your breakfast, Seokkie.” Changyoon reminded him.

Minseok sighed, “I don’t have the appetite but I should eat something for now, I know that you’ll probably scold me for skipping breakfast.”

 

 

Minseok gently placed the coat beside Changyoon that is currently sitting at the couch as he prepared a bowl of cereals and poured milk into it. Changyoon sighed when he noticed that Minseok put too much milk in it, the younger male loves milk too much.

 

He watched the younger male eat his cereals as he was looking at a dance video on his phone, Changyoon sighed. It’s one of Minseok’s bad habits that makes Changyoon scold him every single day. The younger male loves to multi-task and there are times that he’s a bit clumsy, probably dropping the bowl of cereal or the phone.

 

As Minseok finished his breakfast, he immediately put the dishes on the sink and went to Changyoon’s side to get the brown coat and wore it. Changyoon laughs when he saw how big it is for the little boy but somehow felt a pang of pain when Minseok hugged himself while wearing the coat, smiling sadly. 

 

“I’ll be going, Changyoon hyung.” Minseok says before muttering something.

 

Changyoon decided to follow the younger male and saw how Minseok closed his eyes as he feel the cold breeze hitting his skin, he couldn’t help but chuckle at the younger male’s cuteness. He was too adorable and no one could ever resist this boy’s charm. Minseok took a deep breathe before going to the nearest bus station with earphones plugged on his ears, it was on the highest volume that Changyoon could even hear what he was listening at. He wanted to scold him right now but what’s the point? Minseok will not hear him.

 

Changyoon glared at the sky, somehow cursing the weather or making everything look too gloomy in his eyes. The rain’s still pouring and the dark clouds covered the azure sky that Minseok loves.

 

When the bus arrived, Minseok managed to find a seat available despite being crowded inside and Changyoon stood beside him. He looked at the male which was too immorsed in his own thoughts. This is one of the times that Minseok isn’t smiling, it means that what he's currently thinking about must’ve been important.

 

Changyoon used to listen at his concerns. Heh, used to.

 

At the next station, an elderly woman entered the bus and Minseok blinked before he stood. Changyoon knew what was about to happen and sighed.

 

 

“Ma’am, you can sit here.” Minseok says, offering his seat.

The elderly woman looked at Minseok, “Are you sure?”

“Yes, ma’am. You need to sit down and besides, I’m not that tired.” Minseok said, smiling.

“You’re such a nice kid. Thank you very much,” the elderly woman said as he suddenly looked in Changyoon’s direction, “Your black-haired friend seems to be proud of you, he kept on smiling behind you.”

“Friend?” Minseok’s eyes widened as he looked behind him and Changyoon felt like melting when Minseok's gaze almost met his own gaze.

“Where are you going, young man?” the elderly woman asked and as Minseok responded, the woman smiled sadly before looking at Changyoon as if she realized something “I see. I’m sorry.”

“No worries, ma’am.” Minseok said, still smiling.

 

 

The bus stopped and Minseok bid his farewell at the elderly woman while Changyoon smiled at her, making the elderly woman shocked before smiling back. He kept on following Minseok as the brunette’s face is covered with the umbrella that he’s holding. He couldn’t even see the younger male’s expression and he felt the urge to hug him but he shook his head.

 

“You’re a tough cookie, Minseok.” Changyoon stated.

 

 

Minseok stopped in front of a large gate, looking at it as if he was glaring while no longer smiling. Changyoon noticed how the younger male’s hands kept on shaking and his legs are trembling but the brunette shook his head and wiped the tears that is about to fall.

 

“I can do this.” Minseok said with his voice, shaking as well.

Changyoon laughs, “Yes. You can.”

 

 

With each step getting heavier, Minseok still kept on walking as Changyoon was beside him and checking his composure. He can hear Minseok's heavy breathing and the way the younger male prevents his sobs and tears, it makes him feel bad for the male. 

 

And Minseok stopped walking, so does Changyoon. They both looked at the stone with a name engraved in it filled with different kinds of flowers, it seems like the others already went here earlier and Minseok's the last one to arrive. Minseok did his best to smile really wide as he looked at the stone.

 

 

“Hello. It’s been a month.” Minseok said, lips trembling as he did his best to keep his smile “Changyoon hyung.”

“Oh boy. You’re trying so hard..” Changyoon sighed in defeat, “You’re making me feel bad about my death, Minseokkie.”

“H-Hyung, it’s been a while. It seems like the other hyungs visited you, how are they? D-Did they cry?” Minseok asked, still preventing himself to cry “Look at me, hyung. I’m not crying. I’m not going to cry. I'm not sad.”

“Liar.” Changyoon stated, raising an eyebrow.

“Changyoon hyung, are you the one that is behind me a while ago?” Minseok asked, looking at the gravestone “The on that the ahjumma saw?”

“I wasn’t even expecting that..” Changyoon mumbled.

 

“I wonder where the other hyungs are.. when I woke up, they weren’t there. They probably thought that I wouldn’t want to visit you, Yoonie hyung. They’re wrong, I really want to visit you. I want to see you,” Minseok said as he choked on one of the sobs that he kept on preventing, “I want to see you..”

“Here we go again..” Changyoon braced himself for what’s about to happen.

“I want to hear your funny jokes. I want to see your face, to see how handsome you are. I want to hear your witty opinions and ideas. I want to hear you roasting one of our hyungs or teasing us. I want to see you dancing with us. I want to hear you singing..” Minseok bit his lips “I w-want to be with you.. I want you to listen at my concern.. I want to hug you again.. I miss you, Changyoon hyung.. I..I... I’m sorry.. hyung.. I couldn’t take it—”

 

 

And it happens, Minseok cries. He cried like how he used to when he was just a kid, all of the sadness and sobs he prevented—he let it all out.

 

Changyoon wanted to hug him and comfort the younger male but he knew that he couldn’t. The younger male kept on crying as Changyoon was beside him.

 

 

“Hyung.. I miss you..” Minseok kneeled on the ground as he touched the name on the gravestone, Lee Changyoon.

“I’m sorry, Minseok.” Changyoon couldn’t avert his gaze on the younger male.

“Changyoon hyung, come back.” 

Changyoon wants to but he could only smile bitterly “I couldn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! :) you can request any pair or a fic for a certain member that i can write, @ me at twitter: introvertedriri


End file.
